


Дом

by Чиф (Chif)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Captain Steve Rogers - Freeform, F/M, Lord Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Winterfell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%84
Summary: Лорд Старк не дожил до приезда наследника. Стивену из дома Роджерсов — капитану стражи Винтерфелла — это казалось злой шуткой богов. Но ровно до того момента, когда нога Энтони Старка ступила на земли своих предков.





	Дом

Лорд Старк не дожил до приезда наследника. 

Стивену из дома Роджерсов — капитану стражи Винтерфелла — это казалось злой шуткой богов. Но ровно до того момента, когда нога Энтони Старка ступила на земли своих предков.

— Он… дорниец, — произнёс Стив.

Стоявший рядом с ним Баки хмыкнул.

— Он родился и вырос в Дорне. Ты чего ожидал? 

— Что кровь будет сильнее.

Молодой лорд был похож на отца — от Говарда ему достались тёмные волосы и черты лица. А ещё он был кареглаз, смугл и до безобразия хорош собой. И дорниец. Повадками, полуулыбкой на губах и лёгкими золотыми одеждами под старковскими серыми мехами. Дорниец в волчьей шкуре. Да хранят дом Старков старые боги.

Стив почти не удивился, когда вслед за лордом Старком из карет показалась целая россыпь женщин и детей. 

Если верить официальным записям, молодой лорд никогда не был женат, но… дорнийцы. Дорнийцы!

— Ого, — присвистнул Баки. — Это будет весело. Как думаешь, мэйстера хватит удар?

Стив надеялся, что нет.

— Лорд Старк, — он шагнул вперёд и преклонил колени, — добро пожаловать домой.

— Никогда не думал, что такое скажу, но, дорогой, ты слишком торопишь события, — голос лорда был похож на патоку.

— Тони, — вздохнула одна из рыжеволосых женщин, — ты обещал.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Я буду вести себя прилично. Кхм. Сир…

— Капитан Стивен, милорд. Не “сир”. На Севере мало рыцарей.

— Совсем забыл. Ведь клятву рыцарей приносят Семерым. Что ж, капитан Стивен, вы можете встать и снова порадовать меня своими небесными оча… ай! 

Стив успел заметить, как вторая рыжеволосая женщина — хотя, скорее девица, на вид ей было не больше шестнадцати, — закатила глаза.

— Позвольте представить, — лорд Старк смерил девицу недовольным взглядом, — мои… о, это будет сложно. Это Пеппер. Она… Пеппер. 

— Просто прекрасно, Тони, спасибо.

— Без неё я умру, — исправился лорд Старк. — И мои… дети: Наташа, Небула, Гамора, Харли, Питер и… где Морган?

— Я тут! — маленькая темноволосая девочка вынырнула из-за спин старших, таща на руках огромного серого кота. — И Дубина тут.

— О, я надеялся, что он потерялся в дороге, — притворно вздохнул лорд Старк и подмигнул Стиву. — И Морган с Дубиной.

— Семеро, — кивнул он. 

— Да… плюс-минус, мы все любим… подобрать кого-то с улицы. И, конечно, Роуди и Хэппи. Они… без них я тоже умру. Хотя…

— Точно умрёт, — подтвердил темнокожий рыцарь. — Без всяких “хотя”.

— Вот и познакомились, — фыркнул лорд Старк.

— Позвольте я покажу ваши покои.

— Восхитительный план! — оживился лорд Старк, взмахнув пушистыми ресницами. Стив в жизни таких не видел. — Люблю людей, которые знают, чего хотят.

— Тони, он не в этом смысле, — строго сказала Пеппер.

Лорд Старк сник.

— Жаль. Ну, что ж, идём, — он наклонился и подхватил на руки Морган, которой пришлось ради этого выпустить кота.

Тот не сильно расстроился. Распушив серый хвост, Дубина вошёл в замок Винтерфелл первым.

*

Тони был “Старком” ровно четыре месяца. Предыдущие тридцать лет жизни он носил фамилию Сэнд, являлся бастардом принцессы Марии Мартелл и не испытывал по этому поводу никаких душевных терзаний. В Дорне бастардов считали детьми любви и страсти, так что хмурили брови и пучили глаза, узнав о его происхождении, обычно только представители других королевств Вестероса.

Но, конечно, Тони знал имя своего отца. 

Однажды даже встречался с ним — когда по поручению деда прибыл на большой совет в Королевскую гавань. Чувство юмора у лорда Мартелла всегда было сомнительным, поэтому он решил, что отправить вместо себя любимого внебрачного ребёнка любимой дочери — восхитительная идея. Тони, получивший напутствие “потыкать копьем жопы старых идиотов”, выступил с огоньком. С тем же лордом Старком они орали друг на друга добрый час, не сойдясь во мнении по вопросу изменений в сельском хозяйстве. 

Но больше не разговаривали, хоть Тони и ловил на пирах задумчивые взгляды лорда. А потом вернулся в Дорн.

И через два года получил официальное письмо от королевы, в котором она поздравляла его с законным титулом и желала видеть в Королевской гавани не позднее, чем через пару лет, после того, как он освоится на Севере.

Как будто в этой промозглой дыре можно было освоиться.

*

В покои своего лорда Стив заходил как на виселицу. Опыт, сын ошибок и поражений, говорил ему сразу: “Ты будешь путать слова, случайно оскорбишь его и через пятнадцать минут сбежишь красный, словно рак”, — но отступать было нельзя, поэтому приходилось идти. В покои. Словно на штурм крепости.

Так. Нет.

Стив усмехнулся, закатив глаза. Штурмом занимался как раз таки лорд Старк.

— Я прямо чувствую, как вы, капитан Стивен, пытаетесь загипнотизировать меня сквозь дверь, — позвал он. — Заходите, я не кусаюсь.

— Кусаешься! — возмущённо сообщила Морган.

— Только твои мягкие пяточки, — лорд Старк с показным рычанием пошёл на неё, раскинув руки, и Стив едва не улыбнулся, наблюдая за игрой. 

А потом его внезапно использовали как живой щит, и лорд Старк оказался совсем близко, так что Стив мог разглядеть золотые искорки в карих глаза.

— Вы в ситуации сложного выбора, капитан Стивен, — немного хрипло сказал лорд Старк, и Стив почувствовал, как начало гореть лицо. — Рыцарский кодекс, которому вы следуете, хотя и не приносили присягу, предписывает вам защитить прекрасную даму, а клятва капитана стражи — во всём повиноваться лорду. Что будете делать?

— Меня... учили держать баланс.

— Мудрый ответ, очень мудрый, — лорд Старк фыркнул. — Морган, оставишь нас?

— Ага, — она кивнула, всё ещё хихикая. — Пойду посмотрю, что делает Харли.

— И скажи ему, что я потребовал немедленно перестать, — лорд Старк наклонился и поцеловал её в макушку, выпуская из комнаты. 

— Почему перестать? — спросил Стив.

— Жизненный опыт, — пожал он плечами. — Если кто и изобретёт машину смерти, то это будет Харли. Садитесь.

— Милорд?

— Нас будет разделять целый стол, капитан, ваша честь в полной безопасности, — лорд Старк улыбнулся. Похлопал ресницами, шутливо изображая флиртующую девицу на пиру. Это было намного лучше и безопаснее других взглядов: жарких, наполненных страстью и огнём. 

Лорд Старк игрался со Стивом словно кот с мышонком.

А он… он ничего не мог с собой поделать, потому что вместо негодования и злости чувствовал смущение и — совсем немного — раздражение. Не из-за взглядов и слов. Из-за того, что для лорда это было игрой.

Что “это”?

Стив понятия не имел.

— Сядьте, — повторил лорд.

Стив послушался. И в замешательстве наблюдал, как лорд Старк наполнил пару кубков вином.

— Я…

— Мы с вами отправимся в путешествие.

— Что? — брови Стива поползли вверх.

— Я уже четыре месяца сижу в этом замке. Я изучил его. Довольно успешно, вы так не считаете?

— Вы теперь прекрасно подкрадываетесь со спины, — кивнул Стив.

— Но я не знаю ни Север, ни северян.

— Это не…

— Не пытайтесь мне польстить, вы тоже так считаете. Я дорниец, здесь мне не место.

— Ваш лорд-отец считал по другому, — тактично сказал Стив. — И я всегда доверял его решениям.

— Что ж, вы знали его намного лучше, чем я, — лорд Старк криво усмехнулся. — Но это не отменяет того факта, что я должен увидеть Север своими глазами. Поэтому мы отправляемся в путешествие.

— Вдвоём? — Стив очень старался, чтобы в вопросе не прозвучал охвативший его ужас.

Лорд Старк рассмеялся.

— Вы можете взять пару своих людей. Я возьму… старших девчонок. Лучше их чем-то занять, пока Небула и Гамора не покалечили друг друга, да и Наташе это будет полезно... Пейте, это лучшее вино из погреба лорда Мартелла. 

Стив выпил. Почти одним глотком и почти не ощутив вкуса.

— Выезжаем на следующей неделе, — продолжил лорд Старк. — Всё будет готово?

— Да, милорд.

*

Тони ненавидел холод. Впрочем, в Дорне он примерно с той же силой ненавидел скрипящий на зубах песок, так что идеальных природных условий в жизни ему было не видать. 

Но на Севере было промозгло-холодно летом, и Тони даже не хотел представлять, каково здесь будет зимой. Которая, как следовало из его нового девиза, была близко. 

— Милорд?

А вот и единственная достопримечательность Севера подала голос. Капитан Стивен Роджерс был прекрасен. Про таких рыцарей складывали грустные песни, которыми потом романтичные девицы забивали себе головы. Он был смел, предан, хорош собой и до зубовного скрежета правилен. Настолько, что Тони так и тянуло проверить, сколько усилий нужно приложить, чтобы увидеть его тёмную сторону. Если, конечно, она вообще существовала.

— Начинаю понимать, почему все северяне такие серьёзные, — шутливо сказал Тони. — Когда конечности грозят отмёрзнуть и отвалиться, не до веселья.

— Вам холодно? — брови прекрасного капитана озабоченно сошлись на переносице. — Мы можем остановиться и развести костёр, чтобы вы согрелись. 

— Мне ближе старинный способ, когда согревают теплом своего те… о, только не снова.

— Баки! — капитан Стивен привстал на стременах и рявкнул так, что Тони вздрогнул. Что ж, к списку его талантов можно было прибавить весьма командный голос.

Эффекта он, впрочем, не произвел, потому что широко ухмыляющийся Баки даже не подумал перестать: и он, и Гамора с Небулой явно готовились драться. Глупый, наивный мальчик.

— С другой стороны, приятное разнообразие, — сказал Тони. — Обычно они пытаются прибить друг друга.

— Простите, милорд, сейчас я это остановлю, — пообещал капитан.

— Не стоит. Мне стало любопытно, — Тони хмыкнул, пристально следя за развернувшейся битвой.

Баки явно не понимал всю серьёзность ситуации. В Дорне сразиться с дочками Тони мог захотеть только полный идиот или самоубийца. Впрочем, обидеть мальчишек и младшую тоже, — Наташа, Небула и Гамора были быстры на расправу. И, сколько не цапались между собой, всегда объединялись перед лицом внешней угрозы. Песчаные змейки как они есть. Да хранят боги всякого, кто влезет в их гнездо.

— Ох, — выдохнул капитан Стивен. 

— Если он так хотел произвести впечатление на Наташу, то это провал, — с улыбкой сказал Тони.

— Полный, — подтвердил капитан. — Учил ведь его, что нельзя недооценивать противника.

— Это он ещё любимый приём Нат не видел. Хотя… в принципе, думаю, что он ему понравится, он ведь между её ног оказаться и мечтает.

Глаза капитана Стивена приняли форму идеальных кругов, и Тони расхохотался. Ох уж эти северяне и их твёрдые моральные принципы.

— И вы это… одобряете?

— О, дорогой капитан, — Тони тяжело вздохнул. — Когда-нибудь я расскажу вам историю о том, почему нельзя вставать у дорнийской женщины на пути. Слышали эту песнь? Дорнийская жена? — он прокашлялся и пропел следующие строки: — “У дорнийца жена хороша и нежна, поцелуй ее сладок, как мед, но дорнийский клинок и остер, и жесток, и без промаха сталь его бьет”… Так вот. Песнь лжёт, клинок был бы в руке той же дорнийки.

— Отец, ты видел? — Небула так разогнала коня, что пришлось поставить его на дыбы, чтобы остановить рядом с ними.

— Видел. Прекрасный обманный манёвр, — Тони кивнул, и Небула просияла. Чужой бы не понял, но он видел, как на мгновение мелькнула улыбка и озарила её лицо. Гамора и Небула достались ему девятилетними, почти сломанными, ненавидящими друг друга и себя. И каждую такую улыбку Тони воспринимал как личную победу. — Надеюсь, ваш противник не сильно пострадал. Будет обидно, если придётся остановится, чтобы его похоронить.

Капитан Стивен побледнел, а Небула фыркнула и закатила глаза. 

— Жить будет, — сказала она. — Ради Наташи он даже мёртвый за нами потащится.

— Вот этого бы не хотелось, — Тони улыбнулся. — Но мы уже почти приехали. Да, капитан?

— Д-да, — тот кивнул. — Осталось всего… полдня.

Холод и расстояния. Тони горестно вздохнул. Да, Север, кажется, тоже его не особо любил.

*

Костёр получился жарким, а дров должно было хватить до утра. Стив прогнал Баки спать (по другую сторону от дочерей лорда, что бы тот не говорил), а сам подошёл ближе.

Лорд Старк не спал. Он сидел возле костра, так чтобы свет падал на книгу и что-то в ней писал, тихо бормоча под нос странные слова.

А потом, словно почувствовал на себе взгляд, поднял голову.

— Что-то случилось, капитан?

— Простите. Не хотел вам мешать, — Стива ело любопытство, но он никак не мог сообразить, как бы поизящнее задать вопрос. — Что вы делаете?

Лорд Старк фыркнул. От его сияющих глаз разбежались лучики мелких морщинок, каким-то образом делая его ещё красивее.

— В последние месяцы у меня было мало свободного времени, — сказал он, поворачивая к Стиву книгу. — Но, надеюсь, когда-нибудь этот проект я закончу.

— Но… что это? 

Рисунок было сложно понять. Столбик из цифр и расчётов справа от него — ещё сложнее.

— У этого пока нет названия, — сказал лорд Старк. — Я склоняюсь в сторону слова “двигатель”. Вот сюда — это котёл — нужно закинуть топливо (уголь, я думаю, пока не придумали что-то получше), потом пар через задвижку поступит в переднюю часть цилиндра и давлением толкнёт поршень назад, колесо сделает пол-оборота, клапан сдвинется, пар поступит в заднюю часть цилиндра, толкнёт поршень вперёд, колесо сделает ещё пол-оборота, клапан снова сдвинется, пар начнёт поступать в переднюю часть цилиндра и всё повторится снова и снова. 

— Карета без… лошади?

Лорд Старк оживился.

— Вы поняли! Да, никаких лошадей. Правда, думаю, что “карету” нужно будет сделать побольше, потому что с собой придётся возить кучу угля или дров. Но я ещё размышляю над этим вопросом.

— Это поразительно, — с искренним восхищением сказал Стив.

— Это позволит увеличить объёмы и скорость торговли, — кивнул лорд Старк. — Из Винтерфелла до Солнечного копья можно будет добраться за несколько дней, а не за месяцы. 

— Поразительно, — повторил Стив. — Никто не говорил, что вы учёный.

Лорд Старк расхохотался, зажав рот рукой, чтобы никого не разбудить. Стиву пришлось терпеливо переждать эту вспышку веселья.

— Больная мозоль, капитан, — наконец сказал лорд. — Всегда хотел проектировать механизмы, но… сначала Мартелл хотел видеть меня политиком и воином, а потом подгадил и Старк.

— Лорд Говард…

— Не трудитесь его защищать, — улыбнулся лорд. — Поговорим о чём-нибудь другом. К примеру, о мой бравый капитан, как вы вообще оказались в Винтерфелле. Я читал, что Роджерсы — дом из Штормовых земель. 

— История проста. Мой дед приехал вместе со свитой леди Эдны — вашей бабушки — а потом женился и остался здесь. Отец был капитаном стражи и погиб, защищая семью лорда Говарда во время восстания Обадайи Стэна.

— Так у Старков не осталось наследников и пришлось заказать посылку из Дорна, — лорд Старк ухмыльнулся. — Цепь трагических событий и совпадений.

— Вам не нравится на Севере?

— Думаю, друг мой, эти чувства взаимны. Но бежать уже некуда, — лорд закатил глаза. — Да и дети, вроде, прижились. Что занятно, они почти никогда не сходятся во мнении.

— У вас их… довольно много, — тактично заметил Стив.

Что вызвало ещё один приступ сдавленного веселья у лорда. И что такого смешного Стив говорил?

— Хотите секрет, капитан? Вы ведь по клятве обязаны хранить все мои секреты?

— Да, милорд, — Стив твёрдо кивнул.

— Моя из них — только Морган. Мы с Пеппер любим друг друга и в какой-то момент решили, что это будут идеальные отношения, правда, довольно быстро поняли, что нет. Поэтому теперь мы снова любим друг друга с безопасного расстояния. Но все остальные… можно сказать, что я подобрал их с улицы, как котят. Все вокруг верят, что они мои, а я не хочу никого разубеждать. Так безопаснее. И теперь — это наш с вами секрет.

— А дети? Они…

— Они намного умнее, чем все думают, — лорд Старк тепло улыбнулся. — Вина?

— Я не…

— Сопротивляться бесполезно, капитан, вы ведь должны уже были это понять.

Стив вздохнул.

О каком сопротивлении могла идти речь, если большего всего на свете ему хотелось сдаться?

*

Тони умел нравиться людям, умел сделать так, что толпа будет рукоплескать и полюбит хотя бы на четверть часа, но всей душой. С северянами, правда, это не очень работало.

Одно радовало — когда кто-то проявлял к нему хоть малейшую неучтивость, взгляд капитана Стивена становился острее стали.

А значит, Тони ему всё-таки нравился.

— Так вы все от разных матерей? — Тони краем уха услышал, как кто-то спросил девчонок.

— Либо это, либо наша мать — безликая, — чуть насмешливо ответила Наташа. — Какой вариант вам нравится больше?

— П-первый? 

— Мудрый выбор, — похвалила Наташа.

Тони вздохнул и тихо порадовался, что обошлось без кровопролития.

— Вы согласны, милорд? 

— Простите? — Тони перевёл взгляд на собеседника — лорда Карстарка, — которого в последние минуту совсем не слушал.

— Охота. Покажем вам, как наши предки жили на Севере тысячи лет.

— Кто может отказаться от столь щедрого предложения, — улыбнулся Тони. Ему ответили стоические взгляды и кислые лица. Серьезно, у северян что-то отвалится, если они хоть разок из вежливости улыбнутся?

— Я тоже хочу на охоту, — сообщила Небула, подкравшись сзади. 

Лорд Карстарк взглянул на неё с лёгким презрением, и у Тони зачесались кулаки.

— Девицам не пристало лезть в разговоры старших. Да и охота — мужское дело.

— Отец? — Небула посмотрела на Тони.

— Мы не ходим со своим уставом в чужой монастырь, милая, — напомнил Тони. — Когда лорд Карстарк навестит Винтерфелл, вы покажете ему свои… девичьи развлечения.

Небула фыркнула.

— Хорошо, отец, — кивнула она. 

— Бойкие они у вас, милорд, — сказал лорд Карстарк, понятия не имея о нависшей и миновавшей грозе.

— Вы себе даже не представляете, — подтвердил Тони.

*

Когда вепрь весом под восемьсот фунтов помчался прямо на лорда Старка, сердце Стива оборвалось. Он метнул копьё, но оно легко отскочило от нароста на шкуре зверя, нисколько его не замедлив. 

Лорд Старк стоял на месте.

— Милорд!

Стив не мог его потерять. Стив побежал вперёд, но был слишком далеко, чтобы чем-то помочь. Стив…

Копьё в руках лорда взметнулось так быстро, что это движение было едва уловимо для глаз. Он легко отошёл в сторону, пропуская вепря вперёд, и воцарилась оглушающая тишина.

Карстарк и его люди замерли.

Поверженный вепрь лежал на земле, а лорд Старк был цел и невредим. Копьё вошло точно в правый глаз зверя.

Стив оказался рядом и, почти не соображая, ощупал лорда, скользнув ладонями по плечам, рёбрам, животу и груди, чтобы удостовериться, что тот и правда в полном порядке.

— Смотрите-ка, капитан, до встречи с нами он уже дрался и победил, — лорд Старк показал в направлении оврага, где лежал кто-то серый и огромный...

— Это лютоволк, — сказал Стив.

Карстарк с людьми обступили вепря, поглядывая на лорда Старка с нескрываемым уважением. 

— Хм. Думал, они давно вымерли, — лорд пошёл вперёд, к оврагу и трупу лютоволка. — Кажется, там что-то шевелится…

— Милорд, это может быть опа…

Лорд Старк уже начал спускаться вниз, и Стиву пришлось замолчать и последовать за ним. Но сначала — подобрать своё копьё.

Когда он спустился, у лорда на руках уже был маленький волчонок. С чёрным мехом и тёмными глазами, он дрожал и жался ближе к теплу, едва слышно поскуливая.

— Лютоволк у молодого Старка, — послышался ошарашенный голос Карстарка.

— Это знак, — сказал кто-то.

— Старк — наш, старые боги дали знак, — подтвердил голос постарше.

— Если Пеппер не пустит нас на порог замка, нам с тобой, дружок, придётся ночевать в конюшне до конца наших дней, — ласково сказал лорд Старк волчонку. И Стив понял, что по уши в него влюблён. Как в песнях и балладах. 

Стив понял, что останется с ним. Будет верен — ему. Защитит его ценой жизни. Защитит любой ценой.

— Капитан, что с лицом? — с лёгкой улыбкой спросил лорд Старк.

— Всё в полном порядке, — отозвался Стив. И так оно и было.

*

Тони как раз пытался намазать заживляющей мазью огромный синяк на спине, когда раздался стук в дверь. Пришлось отставить банку, натянуть халат и открыть.

— Капитан? Какая честь и в столь поздний час. 

— Я могу войти?

На мужественном лице капитана Стивена легко читалась решимость и готовность идти до победного конца. Тони чуть приподнял брови и шагнул в сторону, пропуская его в покои.

— Что-то случилось?

— Почему вы всё время об этом спрашиваете?

Тони улыбнулся, отвернувшись к столику с кувшином, кубками и засушенными фруктами.

— Вы, капитан Стивен, редко приходите ко мне без причины.

— Потому что люблю вас, а вы со мной флиртуете и играетесь.

До Тони не сразу дошёл смысл сказанных капитаном слов. Какое-то время он продолжил разливать по кубкам вино, а потом его рука дрогнула, и кроваво-красная жидкость плеснула через край.

— Позвольте мне, милорд, — большие и тёплые руки Стива отобрали у Тони кувшин с вином.

А Тони всё никак не мог найти слов. Ему редко признавались в чувствах настолько откровенно и открыто. Обычно это была бесконечная игра, в которой каждый из участников пытался получить выгоду. Исключением была Пеппер, но Пеппер не считалась, потому что они любили друг друга, но никогда не говорили об этом вслух. Он не признался ей, она не призналась ему, никто из них не упоминал чувств. 

Стив был честен.

Нечестность просто не была в его природе, и Тони понятия не имел, что с этим делать.

— Я не играюсь, — наконец сказал он. — Я восхищаюсь вами. 

Стив покраснел, но выражение его лица осталось серьёзным и честным.

— Вам нужно будет жениться и завести наследников. Продолжить род.

— Я не собираюсь жениться, у меня и без того слишком мало свободного времени. А королева Джанет уже согласилась узаконить Морган, — сказал Тони. — Я ей нравлюсь, мы подружились, когда высмеивали наряды лордов и леди, съехавшихся на большой совет. Она забавная и умная. И та ещё дрянь, тебе понравится.

Стив облизал губы, скользнув взглядом по Тони. И от его жара захотелось скинуть халат совсем.

— Хорошо, — сказал он.

— Хорошо, — повторил за ним Тони.

И нисколько не удивился, когда бесстрашный капитан шагнул к нему первый, сметая все препятствия на своём пути.

*

Башни Винтерфелла только показались на горизонте, а девчонки и Баки уже пустили коней в галоп, стремясь как можно быстрее оказаться в замке.

У Тони на коленях сладко спал волчонок, так что позволить себе такую вольность он не мог. 

Стив тоже остался, с улыбкой проводив детей взглядом.

— Вот и добрались, — сказал Тони.

— Да… Добро пожаловать домой, милорд, — неожиданно произнёс Стив, и Тони фыркнул, вспомнив их первую встречу.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — задумчиво повторил он, пробуя слова на вкус.

Они звучали правильно. Он наконец-то был дома.


End file.
